


Kiss You All Over

by ThatOCLady



Category: Choices - Fandom, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Bisexual Protagonist, Claire Pierce, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Romance, Slight Smut, Zig x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOCLady/pseuds/ThatOCLady
Summary: Zig yearns for Diana (MC). When he finds himself in a compromised position, he wonders if Diana trusts him.





	Kiss You All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Exile song, this is just a piece of fluff. I own neither Choices, nor the song and make no profits from this work whatsoever. let me know if you like this little piece!

"Thanks a lot, man"   
Neal clasps my hand and gives me a clap on the back. We make a promise to see each other soon. Before the words have completely left my mouth, I'm already rushing to the car.  
Why? You, that's why.   
I am going to have to clean up before we... you know. I'm not saying you have to, but I'm hoping you will want to. And my sweaty, grease-smacked form won't go a long way in convincing you.   
  
I wipe my hands on my bandana, wipe my forehead. Too bad the car's AC is trashed. I'm sweating like a pig.   
"Okay"   
I switch on the radio and roll down the window a bit. When the car moves on to the road, I'm grateful for the cool breeze against my face. And the song...   
_'When I get home, babe_  
_Gonna light your fire_  
_All day I've been thinkin' about you, babe_  
_You're my one desire'_  
This song. I smile and think of you.   
_'Gonna wrap my arms around you_  
_Hold you close to me_  
_Oh, babe I wanna taste your lips_  
_I wanna fill your fantasy, yeah'_    
  
_'I don't know what I'd do without you, babe_  
_Don't know where I'd be_  
_You're not just another lover_  
_No, you're everything to me'_  
If it weren't for you, I'd still be ex-con with a chip on his shoulder. Do you realize you have turned my life around?   
_'Ev'rytime I'm with you, baby_  
_I can't believe it's true_  
_When you're layin' in my arms_  
_We do the things you do'_  
I'm feeling particularly grateful tonight. I can barely wait to show you just how much...   
_'You can see it in my eyes_  
_I can feel it in your touch_  
_You don't have to say a thing_  
_Just let me show how much_  
_Love you, need you, yeah'_  
I shift in my seat, tugging at my jeans a little. Just the thought of you gets me hot. Damn.   
_'I wanna kiss you all over_  
_And over again_  
_I wanna kiss you all over_  
_Till the night closes in_  
_Till the night closes in'_    
  
When I pull into your driveway, I'm surprised to see people hanging about. There are faces I can see through the windows. Are you guys having another party? Come on.   
"Hey, Zig", Darren greets me as he comes out the door.   
I nod at him and make my way for the living room.  
Yep. Y'all are partying again.   
"Hey. Glad you could make it!", Zack has found me and shakes my hand, "I would love to chit-chat, but there's a guacamole crisis in the kitchen. Brb"   
He is off to the kitchen with a smile. I sigh, looking around for familiar faces. Kaitlyn's there with her band. I will just say 'hi' then go to your room.   
"Hey there"   
The voice came from my left. Sure enough, there's that bratty freshman I still remember.   
"Didn't know I'd bump into you here", she smiles seductively, "This crappy party just got so much better"   
God, I don't have time for this. I dodge her hand aimed towards my arm and say,   
"I got a girlfriend, kid. Bye"   
"Kid?!", she roars at my back.   
I move through the crowd, headed towards Kaitlyn, when I'm pulled back by the belt-hoops on my pants. Scowling, ready to give the girl a piece of my mind, I turn around. But...   
"Where do you think you're going?"   
You. It's you! I am so happy to see you. Every single time.   
"Hey", I say, trying not to grin like an idiot.   
"Hi", you smile up at me.   
The moment you put your arms around my neck, my hands slip around your waist. You rise on your toes to kiss me. I inhale your sweet perfume, which reminds me I'm not exactly clean at the moment.   
"I'm kinda sweaty", I warn you.   
"Gym?"   
"Nah. A friend was having car trouble", I shrug, "Helped him get on the road, that's all"   
Why you gotta stare at me like that? It makes me nervous.   
"Is that the truth?", you ask.   
"Of course it is"   
"You haven't taken up a second job, you swear?"   
Maybe tonight's not the best time to tell you about Emilio's offer. I smile, softening at the look in your big pretty eyes.   
"I swear"   
You give a nod,   
"Okay. I believe you"   
"That was easy"   
You shrug,   
"I am easy"   
"Yeah?", I tighten my hold on your waist, "So it won't take much to make you sneak away with me to your room?"   
You grin, then look around at the crowd.   
"I would love to, but I have to be a good hostess. You know the drill"   
"Yeah"   
"Sowwy?", you pout.   
I readily kiss that pout and you reciprocate. Soft, sweet, slow - your kisses are heaven. I slip the tip of my tongue in your mouth, pulling back when you try to do the same.   
"Zig!"   
I grin,   
"I thought you had to go around and be a good hostess"   
You narrow your eyes at me,   
"You'll pay for this"   
"Sure hope so"   
I let go off you with a quick kiss and ask,   
"Hey. Mind if I use your shower? I'll be quick"   
"Go ahead"   
"Got anything for me to wear? I think I left one of my tshirts here last weekend"   
You scratch your ear,   
"No, you didn't"   
"Really?"   
You look at your feet before looking back up at me. I'm pretty sure you are using my shirt as a pillow cover. But I don't say anything, it actually makes me kinda happy.    
"But there might be something for you to wear. Like a jersey maybe. My closet is at your disposal", you say.   
"Oh yeah? Even your dresses?"   
You laugh,   
"I would _pay_ to see you wearing a dress"   
"Hey, I'm open to it if that's what you want. Won't you get jealous though when I look prettier in your dresses than you do?"   
You give me that cocky smirk I fell for,   
"Prettier than me?"   
"You're right", I kiss and smile against your lips, "That is impossible"   
You kiss me back before pulling my arms off your waist.   
"I have to go help Chris at the drinks table now, okay? You go take that shower"   
And with that, you're part of the crowd again. I know you are a social animal, babe. I mean I love how kind and caring you are towards everyone you know. But sometimes, I wish I could just lift you in my arms, put you in my car, and we could drive away 'til we're away from everyone.  
Someday. I hope. 

* * *

That was a good shower. The hot water has somewhat soothed the ache in my left shoulder. I didn't even know I was hurting there.   
I step out of your bathroom, wrapping a towel around my waist. Now to look for suitable wear among your endless pieces of clothing.   
"Wow"   
Not you. It's her again. For the love of God...   
"What the hell are you doing here?", I frown, folding my arms over my chest.   
The blonde brat dares to step towards me. Her gaze is... so dirty. It's disgusting.   
"Just checking you out", she says in a sing-song voice.   
"I told you I have a girlfriend. This is her room. Now get out before I make you"   
She looks insulted. But she still doesn't seem to get the message. In her rage, she yells at me.   
"How dare you talk to me like that, you prick?! I'm Claire Pierce! Nobody - _nobody_ \- gets to talk to me like that, you hear me?! I don't even know what you see in that basic bitch!"   
Furious, I start to say,   
"Hey! Watch your fu..."   
"Ahem"   
I look away from her and find you standing in the door. Claire looks over her shoulder at you, smirking.   
"You're right in time to watch me reject your cheating boyfriend", she says.   
I panic. The familiar accusations I have faced from lovers in the past, the looks I get when I reveal I'm bi - this dread feels a lot like that.   
"Looks to me that it was _my_ boyfriend rejecting _you_ ", you walk towards us, slowly.   
Claire's polished face turns ugly with a vehement expression. She points a finger at you,   
"Listen here, you... AAAH! What the hell?!"   
My jaw drops to the floor as I watch you sling Claire onto your shoulder. It's a moment before it occurs to me to follow you. But I stop in the door, overdressed as I am.   
"Diana, what's going on?", Chris runs up to you.   
Claire screams and kicks while guests gasp and mumble. I watch you carry her to the door. My view is obstructed by some guests and a wall.   
"Show your face around here again and I'll punch it!", you yell.   
After throwing her out, you make your way through the crowd, not replying to any questions or comments. I watch you get closer and closer.   
"Di..."   
You step past me into the room and lock the door.   
  
I know what's coming next. You did defend me but... do you trust me?   
"Diana..."   
You turn and throw your arms around me. With a sigh of relief, I wrap my arms around you, hugging you tight, almost lifting you off the floor.   
I'm so grateful for you, baby. You have no idea.   
You lift my chin from your shoulder and look me in the eyes,   
"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Claire crossed a line"   
"It's fine. I should have locked the door"   
"No, baby. You didn't do anything to have your privacy violated. I'm sorry"   
Reassuring, your kisses trail up my jaw, to my nose, my forehead, making me weak. I'm not aware of the tear escaping my eye until it touches your lips.   
"Zig...", you draw back.   
"I love you"   
Your eyes grow wide at my confession. This was long coming. I smile and caress your face with both hands.   
"I have wanted to say it for a while. But I wanted the moment to be perfect. Turns out, every moment with you is perfect"   
Your eyes shine with tears, but you grin. Your words are music.   
"Zig... I love you too"   
I swallow the lump in my throat. This can't be real. Oh God, I wasn’t ready to hear it.   
"You do?", my voice is shaky.   
"How could I not?", you rifle your fingers through my hair, "You're kind, loving, smart, and you treat me like a queen. What's there not to love?"   
Overcome with emotion, I don't even know what I'm saying.   
"Gracias por amarme, mi vida", I say and bury my face in your neck.   
You gasp when I kiss and nibble on your bare shoulder. Your hand slides down my shoulder along my torso and I jerk back. You know well I'm ticklish there.   
"Speak some more Spanish to me", you whisper hoarsely.   
I stop kissing your neck to lean back and smirk at you. Your face looks so tempting when you're turned on.   
I brush my lips across yours, murmuring,   
"Tienes un cuerpo sexy. Me gusta"   
"Oh my god, take me. Take me right now"   
Chuckling, I help you as you almost tear off your own clothes. My smile dissolves into a groan on seeing you stand before me, wearing that lacy, almost transparent bra. Your fingers glide down my abs, and I endure the tickling feeling. You tug at where I tucked the towel until it drops to the floor. My thumb rubs against your clothed breast, making it perk up. You blush when I won't stop looking intently in your eyes.   
"By the way", I say, "The way you lifted Claire and threw her out, was insanely hot"   
"Yeah?"   
"Oh yeah"   
I lean down and kiss your mouth. With my hands, I pull you close by the hips until your breasts are pressing against my chest. You glide your knuckles along my length, making me groan. My breath catches in my throat when you say,   
"Hazme el amor... papi"   
Within a split second, I lift you and toss you on the bed. You're laughing when I jump on you. I silence you with a kiss, our fingers interlacing together on the bed.   
_'I'm gonna kiss you all over. And over again'_    
Is going to be a long night, babe.


End file.
